In existing hand-held devices such as umbrellas and walking sticks, their flexible handles generally include a rigid main part with a hole for a middle rod to get in on a top section, a rubber lagging covering a periphery of the main part and a gel clipped in the vacant cavity defined between the rubber lagging and the main part. In order to avoid the leak of the gel, annulars are respectively set in the peripheries of the two ends of the main part while in the two ends of the rubber lagging and inner clip flanges are respectively set to match the main part and are contained within the main part.
Additionally, a gland is provided to be fixed with the main part for tightly pressing an upper or a lower part of the rubber lagging, which makes the rubber lagging tight so as to realize a seal between the main part and the rubber lagging. When a hand exerts force to hold the flexible handle, the rubber lagging will press the gel. Under pressure the gel will change such that the external shape of the rubber lagging will conform to the shape of the hand to allow a comfortable grip. When the external force is removed, the transformed gel will move gradually and the rubber lagging will steadily recover. However, when a hand exerts a great force, for instance, when the handle is held to lift or move the case, it is preferred to directly touch part of the hand on the main part of the handle to make it easy to exert force.